


The Drake Equation

by inkandwater



Series: The Drake Equation [1]
Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Webbigail Von Drake, Webby's Professor Von Drake's biological daughter, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwater/pseuds/inkandwater
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring Webbigail Vanderquack was Professor Von Drake's biological child and how it would affect the 2017 Ducktales universe.
Series: The Drake Equation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's that time of day where I break all laws of 2017 Ducktales canon to indulge myself.

**-SPECTRUM-**

_2017 Ducktales - Professor Von Drake_

_It's a rainbow! Look at it, Papa! Papa look or else you're gonna miss it! It's a rainbow! We barely ever get to see one of those!_

"I see." Ludwig says, a soft chuckle rolled off of his tongue.

"What's so great about rainbows," Louie spoke up. "it's not like there's a pot of gold at the end! It's just some stupid optical illusion." he grunted with a huff of frustration.

"Louie we've talked about 'dis before-" Ludwig exclaimed, angrily. Never bothering to make eye contact with his nephew. He continued to quickly skim over the newspaper he bought before they boarded the passenger train. It was the beginning of a long train journey from Frankfurt-Paris. _"eve_ _ryday I see more of 'dere Uncle Scrooge in Louie than I ever care to admit."_ he was tempted to roll up his newspaper and give him a good bop on the noggin.'

Some firm disciplinary action was in order.

"Don't get mad at Webby! Why can't you just enjoy the scenery for once," Huey shouted, at his brother. "all she wanted to do was show us the rainbow!"

"Just back off!" Dewey says, jumping into his brothers Huey and Louie's heated argument.

Tears sprung from Webby's eyes. "Papa," she says, making sure she grabbed the attention of her father again. "Papa make them stop!" she gripped the sleeve of her father's dress shirt with a small balled up fist.

The late thirty something year old director of SHUSH had heaved an exasperated sigh. _"if it's one thing it's always another,"_ he folded the newspaper over laying it on his lap. _"Ol'Scroogie conned me into babysitting identical triplets for a few days. All three of 'dem seven years of age just so 'dere_ _younger cousin Webbigail wouldn't feel so lonely while we spent a few days relaxing in Paris."_

"Dat's enough out of all three of you!" Ludwig screamed, it was his sudden display of anger that startled the triplets. The small, cramped passenger car had settled into a disquieting peace.

"Isn't 'dat much better," he told the triplets in a much more softer, kinder tone of voice. "yes, Webby it was a beautiful rainbow. Louie, an optical illusion it may be but it's still a rainbow." while he pretended his sudden explosion of anger had never happened.

"The sunlight passes through the raindrops!" Webby said, with a self-satisfied grin on her face. "when the light passes through the rain than it separates into a bunch of different wavelengths," this was how her father Professor Von Drake explained how rainbows formed after they passed through a transparent substance without getting too technical. "and the best days Papa told me we can catch rainbows are when it's daylight and raining at the same time!"

"Is that why you feel so sad whenever you see dark storm clouds?" Huey asked.

"Maybe...," Webby says, softly "...just a little."

"I knew it!"

"But that's not all," Webby says, raising her voice. " but don'cha know? The sun and the rain have always been working together! It helps feeds the plants. It's make them green and healthy and those plants give us back all that oxygen we need to live. HA! Isn't science awesome!"

"Uncle Ludwig when Webby grows up maybe she can be like one of those lecturers that always visits our school." Dewey says, without an ounce of hesitation. He spoke without realizing though Professor Von Drake's plans were not concrete.

Her father was had always been protective of his only child, Webbigail.

Their bond they shared was strong.

It was his desire to raise his daughter to be as her Uncle Scrooge had always told him to be _"smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies."_ someone who was able to stand on her own two webbed feet. For now, Webby would have to do until she was old enough to train alongside her own peers. She was far too young and naive to be taking the world on by herself while his daughter was still within his arms reach.

Through the eyes of her father she'd always be his duckling.

Every single day, Webby's persistence would repeat itself when he came home from work. Little Webby would throw her arms around her father and bury her head deeply into his chest.

His strong, protective arms drove away all the sadness and all the darkness Webbigail fought against during his eagerly awaited return.

_Papa, Papa, I'm so happy you're home again! Ich liebe dich, I love you so much, Papa! I missed you so much, Papa! Please don't leave me again! Don't go, please!"_

Also it may have been due to Ludwig's own fault Webby's separation from him was so painful due to the nature of his occupation. Her Uncle Scrooge didn't entirely agree how he spoiled Webbigail with his fatherly affections.

He preferred the hands off approach.

Which explained a lot about the triplets behaviors since Donald left them in his Uncle Scrooge's care before he joined the Navy.

 _"There's nothing wrong with a little rain clouds 'ere and 'dere,"_ Ludwig thought to himself. " _rain is conducive to rainbows. No matter how many of 'dose black storm clouds blot out 'deh sun. The sun and the wind work together to blow them away. The sun teaches us it had always been 'dere first. It was always waiting."_


	2. Chapter 2

_-_ **GROWING PAINS** _-_

_2017 Ducktales - Professor Von Drake_

**_McDuck_ _Manor - Kitchen_ **

_Uncle Ludwig why is Webby so clingy all the time?_

Huey's natural curiosity led him to probe for more answers about their younger cousin's psychology. Webbigail's reluctance to socialize with her older cousins had proven itself to be the most difficult task.

"When it comes to younger ducklings I'd say it also has a lot to do with yer Uncle Ludwig." Scrooge sighed, when he realized he wasn't sure where to begin. Let alone explain his own observations. But at the cost of one of the triplets accidentally upsetting Webby, he added with a dire warning. " whatever you do just don't go making any rash decisions for her! It may be just a phase that will pass. Maybe in a few months or a year from now but don't go makin' yer cousin do somethin' dat will make her feel uncomfortable."

Huey mulled over his Uncle Scrooge's explanation after a small moment of silence before he asked. "so what's this have to do with Uncle Ludwig?"

"All he means is when v'here alone together Webby tinks I'm rather interesting." Ludwig says, absent minded. He was busy thumbing through a sheaf of papers that was related to matters of foreign intelligence. It was a coordinated, daily intelligence of documents highlighting agents of foreign powers suspected of espionage and terrorism evading detection.

Huey wasn't entirely convinced, but he replied. "but she's not alone Uncle Ludwig even if there are three of us Webby refuses to play!"

Scrooge rubbed his chin than muttered thoughtfully. "I remember 'dere was a time when I couldn't pry you and yer brothers away from yer Uncle Donald even with a crowbar," old memories slowly resurfaced. "aye, lad it's not going to be easy for you or even yer Uncle Ludwig. Webby's at dat age where she doesn't know any better and sometimes she might not even be sure if her father Ludwig loves her as much as he says he does. It's dat time where she'll do anything to be near him because she's not so sure she's entirely safe."

"So is that the reason why she's always hanging around you too, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Familiarity will do it." Ludwig says, glaring at his nephew. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I thought we had an understanding! She's a kid and we're kids and for some reason she thinks both of you are more interesting than her own cousins! This, this isn't fair!"

There was a conversation that was quickly exchanged between Ludwig and Scrooge.

Scrooge was speaking fluently in Ludwig's mother tongue. They amused themselves with a few embarrassing anecdotes about the triplet's own upbringing when their nephew Donald was still new to child rearing.

"Again with the German! What are you even saying!" Huey screamed.

"Easy now," Scrooge says, with a mischievous smile. "I know yer prone to making lists, son. You can make them as tidy and organized as you'd like them to be but you can't go fitting Webby into those boxes. She requires time and patience before she actively decides on her own when she wants to become more independent."

But his nephew Huey refused to return the smile. He opened his mouth to protest, but then he muttered angrily beneath his breath. "she sounds like she doesn't make any sense at all."

Scrooge sighed dramatically. "I can say the same for you," he answered, in mock surprise. "three identical triplets to deal with and you dare tell me none of you have ever been a handful before?"

A brief moment of silence passed.

"Webbigail's reasoning makes just as much sense to her just as yer own reasoning makes as much sense to yourself." Ludwig interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean Uncle Ludwig!" Huey groaned, helplessly. "what are you trying to tell me." he whimpered, unsure what he meant.

"Logic depends on available information," Ludwig told him, quietly. He was still inspecting the sheaf of papers counterintelligence collected for him as he continued to review the information. "a logical truth is a statement which is not only true, but one which is true under all interpretations of its logical components."

"It's all pointless," Huey abruptly exclaimed. "this conversation is pointless! I've been waiting for weeks to play with Webby and now I find out I have to wait for her to grow up like the rest of us!"

 _"Does the wee lad even realize he's throwing a temper tantrum,"_ Scrooge thought. _"he's lacks the same self-awareness of his own brothers. He doesn't even take the time to remember he still has plenty of his own growing up to do as well."_

"They always tell you enjoy them while they're still knee high," Scrooge said, as a low angry growl resonated deep from his throat.

"Give them time," Ludwig suggested, gently. "d'ere still learning. It's only a matter of time."


End file.
